


My Valentine

by happyeverafter72



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: holmes_minor, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Hopkins receives a gift from his love on Valentine's day, and contemplates the gift he will give in return.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Stanley Hopkins
Kudos: 3





	My Valentine

Stanley Hopkins was greatly embarrassed to have a dozen red roses delivered to him at the Yard. He blushed profusely as his colleagues sniggered and tried to work out who they could be from.

Hopkins knew exactly who they had come from. Although he was embarrassed, he was thrilled to receive a gift from his beloved.

He reached into the bouquet and withdrew the card. It read:

_My precious flower,  
Today, as always, you hold my heart.  
With all my love,  
Your honeybee_

He blushed again, the romantic words warming him to his toes. He had already sent a gift, but he had another to give.

As luck would have it, a complicated murder case had arrived on his desk that morning. He would ask his love to meet him and his junior at the scene. Perhaps they would flirt a little.

He hummed to himself as he went to dispatch a telegram to Baker Street, thinking about the attentions this might earn him in return.


End file.
